


Unrequited Love

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: Colección de Oneshots relacionados con parejas de amor no correspondido.





	1. Uno de cien

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, 
> 
> Traigo otra tanda de relatos, esta vez, con el amor como elemento principal. O más bien el desamor. 
> 
> Cada capítulo está dedicado a una pareja concreta, y son oneshots, es decir, cada capítulo es una historia diferente, sin más continuación. 
> 
> Como ya he advertido, y la temática será igual en todos los relatos, es el desamor. En forma de relaciones nunca iniciadas, frustradas, no correspondidas, etc. 
> 
> Advierto que hay relatos de temática tanto hetero como homosexual. 
> 
> ¡Espero que os gusten!

_**El título hace referencia a que Hyoga es uno de los cien hijos que tuvo Mitsumasa Kido (según el manga, los caballeros de bronce son hermanastros).** _

**_Personajes principales: Natassia (madre de Hyoga), Mitsumasa Kido._ **

****_Personajes secundarios: Tatsumi, Mijáil (padre de Natassia, OC), Irina (sirvienta, OC), Vakula (chófer, OC)._  
  
Fic creado el 12-11-2017. Subido en AO3 el 16-04-2018 

**_Copyright: Masami Kurumada por los personajes originales. MelissiaScorpio por el fic y los OC._ **

* * *

 

**1\. Uno de cien**

Aquella noche iba a ser especial. Lo intuía.

Apoyada sobre el alféizar de la ventana, Natassia contemplaba el cielo nocturno de Japón, y a pesar de que era mediados del mes de mayo y el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, las rachas nocturnas hacían erizar su delicada piel.

—Señorita, sería mejor que cubriese sus hombros con una estola— sugirió una de sus sirvientas, sosteniendo entre sus brazos una prenda nívea de pelo natural, que se sujetaba mediante un broche plateado con incrustaciones de aguamarina.

Pero la muchacha no se apartó de la ventana. Alargó el brazo y señaló una estrella que titilaba suavemente.  
—Gracias Irina— dijo suavemente, colocándose la estola—. ¿Has visto cómo brillan esta noche las estrellas?

La sirvienta observó el punto de luz en el firmamento y asintió con una sonrisa.  
—La Estrella Polar, perteneciente a la constelación de Osa Menor…si sigue hacia arriba, se topará con la constelación del Dragón y a la izquierda, la Osa Mayor.  
  
Natassia cerró los ojos y una brisa fría revolvió sus delicados cabellos rubios, descolocando su elegante peinado.  
— ¡Vamos, vamos señorita Natassia, que se va a enfriar!— exclamó Irina, cerrando la ventana y atusando los cabellos de oro de la muchacha para recomponer el peinado—. Mire, creo que acabo de oír a Vakula llamarte para que bajes al coche. Tu padre te espera.

—Cuanto desearía poder seguir aquí, viendo el firmamento en lugar de acudir a esa fiesta— murmuró Natassia disgustada—. Irina…¿y si digo que estoy enferma?— insinuó con una risa.

Pero la sirvienta sacudió la cabeza.  
—Niña, a esta fiesta acudirán los más ricos empresarios de Japón, y como hija del embajador de la URSS, debes estar ahí. Ya sabes que una mujer que a los treinta no está casada, es repudiada para siempre. Y usted es demasiado bella para andar sola.

— ¿De veras crees eso, Natassia?— replicó la joven rubia, consciente de las imposiciones sociales de su país—. A veces pienso que algunas cosas deberían cambiar…

—Algún día lo harán, señorita, algún día…y ahora corra, que si su padre se impacienta, ya sabes que le regañará.

Natassia se despidió de la sirvienta quien le abrió la puerta de su cuarto y, acompañada del chófer Vakula, se metió en el coche oficial junto a su padre.

Durante el trayecto, tuvo que escuchar las advertencias que le hacía su padre, haciendo caso omiso ya que su mente estaba más pendiente de otros asuntos.

La fiesta se celebraba en una hermosa mansión, rodeada de jardines espectaculares.  
  
Los invitados entraban por las enormes puertas blancas, abiertas de par en par, donde un mayordomo daba la bienvenida con gesto adusto, recogiendo los abrigos y presentando a su señor el nombre del recién llegado.

—El señor Mijáil Sídorov y la señorita Natassia Mijáilova Sídorova, embajador de la Unión Soviética y su hija.  
  
El mayordomo anunció su llegada con solemnidad y alargó los brazos para recoger los abrigos de padre e hija.  
  
— ¡Mijáil!— saludó un hombre alto y fornido, de barba y cabellos canosos que saludó con entusiasmo al padre de la joven.

— ¡Mitsumasa Kido, qué alegría volver a verle!— respondió, abriendo paso a su hija—. Le presento a mi querida hija, Natassia.

Los ojos del señor Kido recorrieron de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la joven, enfundado en un largo vestido azul celeste largo hasta los pies, cubriendo su escote con la estola abrochada y los brazos enfundados en guantes de seda blanca, tal y como ordenaba la etiqueta por entonces.

—Todo un placer, señorita— susurró Mitsumasa, llevándose la mano de la joven a los labios, mientras sostenía la mirada a la joven de ojos azules hasta que un fuerte rubor coloreó sus delicados pómulos.

Y al avanzar del brazo de su padre, supo que aquel hombre la seguía con la mirada.

Fuera donde fuera, o hablase con quien hablase, Natassia lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia el señor Kido, y la correspondencia era intencionada.

Después de ser presentada al resto de invitados, el anfitrión dio orden de proceder con el cocktail y la fiesta, por lo que los canapés y las bebidas fueron ofreciéndose a todos los invitados, quienes parloteaban felices al son de la delicada melodía clásica que sonaba de fondo.

Tras unos cuantos intentos en vano de algunos pretendientes, Natassia se zafó del último de ellos fingiendo indisposición. Y tras cruzar un par de miradas con Mitsumasa, sus pasos se dirigieron a una de las terrazas, al flanquear los enormes ventanales.

Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, hasta que sintió los pasos del hombre a su espalda. No se giró, puesto que sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo nocturno.  
—Querida Natassia…— susurró él.

La joven ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse aún más cuando percibió la mano de él acariciando sutilmente su cintura.  
  
—Es una noche muy bonita— contestó ella, sintiendo su corazón desbocándose.  
  
—No más que tú— replicó Mitsumasa—. Querida Natassia…estás espectacular. Tu padre se debe sentir muy orgulloso de tu hermosura. No me extraña nada que todos los jóvenes te busquen sin descanso, sin embargo has rechazado sus invitaciones…¿puedo conocer el motivo?

Natassia se dio la vuelta completamente y miró a aquel hombre, quien con un movimiento acercó el cuerpo de la joven aún más al suyo, ahora frente a frente. Con una mano, mantenía a la muchacha agarrada de la cintura y con la otra, acariciaba con delicadeza su rostro.

Él se agachó para escuchar lo que ella iba a decirle, sus labios se encontraron por el camino y se fundieron en un beso.  
—No puedo permanecer aquí mucho tiempo, mis invitados me esperan, ¿pero me harías el honor de…?

Y Mitsumasa, conociendo que el corazón de aquella mujer latía por él, le pidió entre susurros que esa noche se quedase allí. Acordaron la coartada para no levantar sospechas y él regresó a la fiesta, para informar a su padre.

Al señor Mijáil no le hacía mucha gracia aquella proposición, cuando Mitsumasa le comentó, de manera despreocupada, que Natassia quería quedarse en la mansión, ya que quería ver el planetario que tenía instalado.  
  
Por una parte, el padre de ella confiaba en la sensatez y honradez de su hija, que había pasado los veinte años. Y el señor Kido poseía mucho dinero y poder en Japón, por lo que estaría bien cuidada y era un gran partido. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, se hablaba de la fogosidad de aquel hombre con las mujeres, y de que por su habitación habían pasado ya más de medio centenar de jóvenes veinteañeras. Algunos decían que no eran más que habladurías y ganas de echar a perder su reputación, por ser un poderoso hombre de negocios. Sin embargo, su fama de donjuán cobraba cada vez más fuerza incluso dentro de quienes en un principio le defendían.

—Está bien, señor Kido— asintió Mijáil, cediendo a la insistencia del anfitrión—, mi hija puede quedarse esta noche. Pero por favor, devuélvamela mañana a primera hora. ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando terminó la fiesta y los invitados comenzaron a marcharse, Natassia pudo ver a su padre metiéndose en el coche desde la terraza.

Tenía la corazonada de que aquella noche cambiaría su destino. Y ella quiso pensar que para bien.  
  
Pero su padre no lo tenía tan claro. Ni siquiera cuando regresaba en coche a su casa, sin la compañía de su hija, tenía la más remota idea de cómo había podido permitir aquello. Pero había dado su palabra y era tarde para echarse atrás.  
—Vakula, quiero que vengas mañana a las ocho en punto a recoger a Natassia. Y si el señor Kido se pone impertinente, dígale que será motivo de romper el acuerdo entre mi país y su empresa.

Una vez desalojada la mansión, Mitsumasa recogió a la joven y ambos dirigieron sus pasos hasta su alcoba.

Y entre aquellas sábanas de seda, hicieron el amor toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, se despidieron con promesas de volver a verse pronto. Promesas que escucharon tanto Vakula, quien se había presentado puntualmente a las ocho para recoger a la joven, como Tatsumi, el mayordomo de Mitsumasa.

A pesar de aquellos testigos, aquellas promesas fueron relegadas a horas, posteriormente días, semanas y, finalmente, meses.

Natassia no entendía que aquel hombre no tuviera, de verdad, ningún hueco en su agenda para poder vivir su amor como una pareja.

Lo que al comenzara con bonitas palabras excusándose, acabó provocándole un intenso dolor de cabeza con el paso de los días, viéndose rechazada una y otra vez.

Los nervios le provocaban un estado alterado y dolores estomacales que provocaban náuseas casi a diario.

La fatiga y la hinchazón en su cuerpo acompañaron diversos síntomas que Natassia asociaba al estrés de no poder ver a su amado, con la excusa de largos viajes.  
  
Podrían transcurrir días en los que la joven no salía de su habitación y se quedaba tumbada sobre la cama.

Ni siquiera su padre era capaz de animarla, a pesar de las advertencias que había realizado sobre Mitsumasa.

Una mañana, Irina se encontró a su ama descompuesta por las fuertes náuseas, agarrándose el vientre.  
Y al obligarla a retirar las manos, la sirvienta abrió los ojos al sentir el abdomen sospechosamente abultado.

Ambas se miraron unos segundos.  
—Por favor, no se lo digas a mi padre…— pidió Natassia.

Irina ayudó a la joven a tumbarse en la cama de nuevo y recompuso sus cabellos rubios.  
—En algún momento se dará cuenta, esto no se puede ocultar.  
  
Tras unos días pensándolo, el señor Mijáil fue informado del estado de buena esperanza de su hija.  
  
Ante aquella noticia, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar aquello y aguardar lo que fuera, mientras sus confidentes seguían comentándole sobre los escarceos del futuro padre de su nieto.

— ¿De verdad piensas que va a hacerse cargo de tu hijo, Natassia?— le preguntó él, una tarde invernal, a término del embarazo—. Cariño, han pasado ocho meses y lo único que ha hecho ha sido darte largas. El hijo de mi colega Iván está muy interesado en ti y podría ser un gran padre…

—Papá, por favor— pidió su hija, acariciándose la tripa—, haré lo que tenga que hacer…ni siquiera sabe que estoy embarazada.

— ¿Y a qué esperas para decírselo?— gritó Mijáil, contrariado—. Es su hijo y debería hacerse cargo. Pero lo único que hace es darte largas cuando le llamas por teléfono, y eso si consigues hablar con él directamente. Mientras tú estás sufriendo, él está acostándose con otras mujeres, ¿no entiendes que él no te ama? Solo te ha utilizado, ese canalla…

Al decir esto, golpeó la mesa con el puño, provocando que su hija comenzase a llorar desconsoladamente. Mijáil se levantó rápidamente y abrazó a su niña, tratando de consolarla sin éxito.

Pero aquella conversación se quedó grabada en la mente de Natassia.

Tras unos días más de descanso obligado, pasada la Navidad ortodoxa, decidió que era hora de presentarse ante Mitsumasa y exigirle responsabilidades.

Se marchó de su casa con el apoyo moral de sus sirvientes y de su padre, al que había pedido que no acudiera con ella por temor a que hubiera una pelea.

Vakula la llevó en coche hasta la mansión y ambos bajaron del vehículo, siendo escoltada por el chófer.

Fue Tatsumi quien abrió la puerta y, al ver a Natassia embarazada, agachó la cabeza.  
—El señor ahora mismo está ocupado, señorita Mijáilova Sídorova— musitó, tirándose de la pajarita—. Será mejor que concierte una cita con él antes de venir.

Pero Natassia no cedió en su deseo y le advirtió que pasaría quisiera o no;  en caso de no aceptarlo, Vakula se encargaría de hacerla pasar, ya que llevaba esperando más de seis meses para poder ver a su señor.

El mayordomo suspiró y apretó los puños.  
—Pase usted— informó cortante—, y que no se diga que no le advertí.

Natassia no había escuchado aquella última frase, por lo que se dirigió hacia el despacho de Mitsumasa.

Antes de entrar, permaneció unos segundos con la mano a distancia del pomo, cuando escuchó unas risas y la voz de una mujer.

Extrañada, aguardó unos segundos y con delicadeza, abrió sin hacer ruido y lo justo para poder ver qué sucedía.

En aquella habitación Mitsumasa sostenía a un bebé de un año, de cabello oscuro que reía cada vez que él hacía cosquillas en su barriguita. A su lado, una mujer de cabellos verdes sonreía feliz por la tierna escena.  
—Ikki será un hombre fuerte, ¿verdad?— preguntaba el hombre, jugueteando más con el niño—. Ha heredado mi cabello oscuro, aunque ahora ya sea canoso.  
  
La mujer a su lado asintió y besó la cabecita de su hijo, tomándolo en brazos. Seguidamente, los dos adultos se dieron un beso en los labios y Mitsumasa sonrió abiertamente.  
—Querida Akane, me enorgullece ver a mi hijo creciendo fuerte y sano…

A Natassia no le hizo falta saber nada más. Temblorosa, cerró la puerta del despacho con suavidad y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Caminó hacia la entrada, donde le esperaban Vakula y Tatsumi.  
  
Ella se agarró a su chófer, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules.  
  
—Lo siento mucho, señorita Natassia, yo…— tartamudeó el mayordomo.  
  
Ella se llevó la mano a la tripa al percibir un movimiento, por lo que Vakula la apremió para regresar al coche.  
—No te preocupes— dijo ella, recuperando la compostura—, no es contracción…

— ¿Cuánto queda para que nazca?— preguntó Tatsumi.  
  
—Salgo de cuentas el 23 de enero— informó Natassia—. Se llamará Hyoga. Dígaselo a su señor. Y dígale también que cuidaré sola de él. Que no le necesito para nada.

Dicho esto, Natassia salió de la mansión Kido, por última vez.

Tatsumi se quedó aguardando en la puerta, hasta que el coche desapareció.  
—Hyoga…acuario…

 

 


	2. Sacrificio por amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Shaka de Virgo y Mu de Aries
> 
> Advertencia de contenido: yaoi
> 
> Fic creado el 09-12-2017. Subido en AO3 el 18-04-2018
> 
> Copyright: Masami Kurumada por los personajes originales. MelissiaScorpio por el fic.

 

**Sacrificio por amor**

Él siempre lo había deseado así.

No es que fuera ajeno a las pasiones inherentes al ser humano, puesto que biológicamente todos somos animales, pero él había querido frenar esos impulsos primarios para perfeccionarse.

Para Shaka, Shakyamuni, cualquier tentación era objeto de un reto para poder superarlo sin verse arrastrado a ello. Esa era su idea.

Lo que no contaba es que algunas tentaciones eran sencillas de superar y otras no tanto.

A pesar de haberse autoimpuesto el voto de celibato, y lo cumplía a rajatabla, hacía unos meses que su cuerpo comenzaba a suspirar y anhelar el contacto con otra piel.

Lo que no le había sucedido en su adolescencia, donde se supone que las hormonas están más alteradas, le pasaba ahora.

Y todo por culpa de aquel caballero, que a su juicio, no debería haber regresado al Santuario.

Es verdad que el Viejo Maestro había pedido unión entre los caballeros supervivientes a la guerra interna y que, por el bien de todos y del presentimiento que callaba, lo ideal sería que limasen asperezas y se llevasen bien.

Trabar amistad con sus compañeros de toda la vida no suponía ningún obstáculo, y siempre había cultivado una sana camaradería con ellos.

Incluso con el terco de su vecino, Aioria de Leo, que siempre andaba encima de él como un león acechando a una gacela, pero no tanto por hambre sino por asegurarse de que el caballero de Virgo se encontraba bien, con todas sus escasas necesidades bien cubiertas.

No obstante, le costaba entablar amistad con el caballero de Aries, recién llegado al Santuario tras más de una década desaparecido.

Al principio no le reconoció, ya que Mu desapareció misteriosamente del Santuario la misma noche que fue asesinado su maestro.

Él entendía ahora las razones, pero en su momento, maldijo su huída, ya que desconocía las circunstancias de su marcha precipitada.

Pero si tan solo el caballero de Aries le hubiera confiado sus sospechas…si tan solo durante todos esos años, Mu le hubiera informado de lo que sucedió, seguramente hubiera podido entenderlo.

O quizás no.

Quizás también pensaría que era un traidor y Saga le hubiera enviado a matarle, como envió a Deathmask a por Dohko.

Pero no.

Su única misión previa a la guerra fue advertir al caballero del Fénix, y nada más.

¿Era el caballero de Géminis conocedor de la amistad entre ambos guerreros?

En cualquier caso, estaba todo hecho y Shaka se sentía traicionado por el que consideró en su día un gran amigo.

Estrechó fríamente la mano de Mu, frente a la diosa Atenea, en un acto de simple protocolo. Pero no tenía ganas de conversar con él más de lo necesario.

Le esquivó, igual que Mu le reprochó con cierto tono de guasa que no pudiera teletransportarse junto a Ikki en la batalla.

De pequeños jugaban a esconderse el uno del otro utilizando la teletransportación, pero Shaka no era de la misma raza que Mu. Él aprendió a manejar aquel poder gracias a su empeño y dedicación, pero no porque fuera inherente en él como sí lo era en el lemuriano.

Pensando en todo esto, el caballero de Virgo había roto la meditación y miles de pensamientos encontrados provocaron la pérdida del control, impidiendo que escuchara los pasos y el cálido cosmos que se adentraban en su templo.

—Buenas noches— saludó el intruso, frenando sus pasos.

Shaka abrió los ojos y vio al mismo Mu, frente a él, vestido con ropa de civil, mirándole con una sonrisa apenas esbozada en su rostro.

No fue un acto reflejo, pero el indio imitó el gesto en los labios, sin incorporarse de la flor de loto donde meditaba.

—Buenas noches— cortó secamente, tratando de borrar cualquier atisbo de felicidad, y esperando a que el visitante pasara de largo por su templo.   
  
Pero Mu no se movió de su posición. Un leve fruncido en su frente despejada, seguido de un suspiro casi inaudible indicó a Shaka que estaba molesto.

—Shaka, ¿podemos hablar como adultos que somos?— pidió el lemuriano—. Por favor, sólo te pido eso. Si después no quieres volver a hablarme, respetaré tu decisión. Pero al menos dame la oportunidad.

— ¿La oportunidad de qué?— preguntó de vuelta el indio, sin mover un solo dedo.

—De decirme qué demonios te he hecho para que, de todos mis compañeros, seas el único que me esquiva.

Al fin el indio se incorporó de su posición y atusó los ropajes que llevaba. Descendió de la flor de loto con pasos firmes y se colocó a la altura de su compañero.

—Mu de Jamir, caballero de oro de Aries, si tanto interés tienes en saber qué me ha molestado, te lo diré sin tapujos— dijo, de modo autoritario—. Tú y yo éramos amigos de pequeños, era con el que tenía más afinidad de entre los caballeros de oro que teníamos la misma edad. Desapareciste del Santuario sin tan siquiera despedirte, y tampoco te has puesto en contacto conmigo o con alguno de nosotros durante más de diez años. Ahora sé por qué te fuiste, pero aún así, podías haber confiado en tus amigos y juntos habríamos impedido que Saga tomase el control del Santuario. Ahora has vuelto, y sé que debemos ser respetuosos por el bien común, pero no me pidas que seamos amigos, sin más. Sin una disculpa por tu parte, al menos.

Mu abrió los ojos y se quedó callado unos instantes. Tras analizar todas las palabras de Shaka, volvió a suspirar y agachó la cabeza.   
—Creo que dejé claras mis razones para evitar contacto con mis compañeros, fue una decisión tomada por el Viejo Maestro para evitar males mayores, puesto que éramos unos críos de siete años que hubiésemos sido aniquilados de un plumazo por Saga y los tres caballeros que conocían su identidad y estaban de acuerdo con el plan trazado…

—Me lo podías haber dicho igualmente, todos nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo para crecer y hacerles frente— cortó Shaka.

—Era muy arriesgado y el Viejo Maestro confiaba en los caballeros de bronce, que uno de ellos era su propio alumno y estaba al tanto de toda la historia— rebatió el lemuriano, sin dar un paso atrás—. ¿Crees que no me dolió no poder estar con vosotros y contároslo? ¿Crees en serio que me lo callé porque quise? No Shaka— dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—, yo no tenía poder para decidir porque ignoraba muchos detalles que se me escapaban, por tanto confié en el Viejo Maestro para ello.

—Han fallecido compañeros por culpa de tan magnífico plan— destacó el indio—. Camus sospechaba que el Patriarca no era quien decía ser, Milo compartía ese sentir, Aldebarán ni siquiera se molestó en pelear contra Seiya en serio porque sabía algo que yo desconocía.

— ¿Que lo desconocías?— exclamó el lemuriano—. ¡Pero si admitiste que notaste un cambio de actitud! También podrías haber hecho algo al respecto. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque yo percibía la parte buena de Saga— contraatacó Shaka.

— ¿Incluso después de que manipulara a Aioria para hacerle atacar a Seiya, escuchando las razones?

El caballero de Virgo se quedó sin palabras. Él había sido testigo de todo lo que dijo el caballero de Leo, y en lugar de ponerse de su lado, prefirió obedecer al Patriarca falso. Sin duda, Mu le había encajado un golpe bajo certero.

Con estoicismo aguantó la mirada de su compañero, hasta que el lemuriano, al ver que Shaka no iba a responder nada más, dio media vuelta y salió del templo de Virgo sin decir adiós.

El indio resopló y decidió regresar a la flor de loto a meditar todo aquello.

Los siguientes días Mu no apareció por el sexto templo, ni siquiera para cruzarlo.

Ocupado con las nuevas labores, ayudó en todo lo que pudo a Atenea para reorganizar el Santuario, y pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

Podía leerlo en sus ojos, que la gran guerra estaba al caer.

Había solicitado reparar las armaduras de bronce, pero la señorita Atenea le había pedido que no, ya que no quería involucrarles en aquella empresa. Era el turno de los caballeros de oro.

Aún teniendo la mente llena de pensamientos, no podía dejar de lado la conversación con Shaka.

—Si dejara de lado su orgullo…— murmuró, mientras entrenaba a Kiki.

Por su parte, Shaka permanecía meditando en la flor de loto. Pero por más que trataba de concentrarse, a su mente le llegaba la visión del caballero de Aries, atormentando incluso su breve descanso.

Lo cierto era que sus deseos e instintos más primarios amenazaban con desbordarle por todos lados, fallando estrepitosamente en sus votos.

Por primera vez en su vida, ansiaba poder besar los labios del lemuriano y aquello le trastornaba de sobremanera.

Ni siquiera podía dar una respuesta a esa pregunta, de por qué esa necesidad. Qué causaba, repentinamente, el ardiente deseo de sellar su boca y enredar sus dedos entre el suave y perfumado cabello de su amigo.

Emitió un gemido ahogado y cerró con fuerza los párpados, hasta que los abrió y sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión y chorreaba sudor.

Jadeó buscando aire del sofoco que tenía encima.

Tragó saliva mientras dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se deslizaron mejilla abajo rápidamente.

Infló su pecho con una inspiración y eliminó el rastro de las lágrimas de su rostro, antes de irse a dar una ducha fría.

Quizás fue el el agua helada lo que provocó que su ser volviera a asentarse.

Quizás fue que al fin fue consciente de sus sentimientos y su decisión había sido tomada.

Lo único que recordaba es que, tras la ducha, recibió la visita de Mu.

Ambos hablaron, esta vez sin reproches, sobre su pasado y sus actuaciones.

—Acepto tus disculpas— aseveró el caballero de Virgo, con aplomo—. Lo cierto es que valoro tu amistad y por ello, puedo recibirte plenamente como amigo.

Y  aunque a Mu no terminara de agradarle tener que doblegarse ante la voluntad de su compañero, respiró aliviado al tenerle más sereno y no tan crispado como estaba desde su regreso.

Además, el hecho de que le confiara el secreto del caballero de Virgo para despertar el Octavo Sentido y de que pasara lo que pasara, fuera él el encargado de parar los pies a los demás, le hizo sentirse apreciado por Shaka.

Una vez que Mu se marchó del sexto templo, el indio se quedó a solas de nuevo.

—Es mejor así— habló en voz alta—. He tomado la decisión correcta, y es que los sentimientos que he experimentado en los últimos días eran un estorbo para mi labor como caballero. Mi destino está ligado a un sacrificio, y si es duro perder a un amigo, más lo es perder a un amor. El dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrimiento es opcional. No quisiera añadir sufrimiento ante esa posibilidad.

La escultura de Buda refulgió en la oscuridad del templo.

 


	3. Obcecación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Afrodita de Piscias, Deathmask de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio, Saga de Géminis.
> 
> Advertencia de contenido: yaoi
> 
> Fic creado el 27-03-2018. Subido en AO3 el 21-04-2018
> 
> Copyright: Masami Kurumada por los personajes originales. MelissiaScorpio por el fic. 
> 
> Fic dedicado a Rose, espero que esto te anime :) Y el otro fic del que hablamos, también lo subiré.

**Obcecación**

Eran amigos.

De eso estaba completamente seguro. La amistad entre Deathmask y Afrodita se había basado, principalmente, en el secreto oscuro que ambos compartían respecto a la verdadera identidad del Sumo Sacerdote.

Ya se sabe que ese tipo de confidencias provocan que los lazos se estrechen de sobremanera. Nadie más podía saberlo.

Bueno sí, el caballero de Capricornio. Pero éste era un ser solitario y parco en palabras, que prefería mantenerse al margen y únicamente obedecía las órdenes del falso Patriarca.

Por ello, Afrodita recelaba del español. Y alguna vez descendió hasta el décimo templo para tratar de averiguar los pensamientos del caballero de oro, sin éxito. Además, la única vez que se enfrentaron, Shura blandió la espada y acabó rápidamente con todas las rosas que el caballero de Piscis trataba de arrojarle.

Medirse contra él era un suicidio.

Y así se lo había explicado Deathmask en numerosas ocasiones, pero Afrodita solo masticaba el amargo sabor de la derrota y ardía en deseos de poder medirse en condiciones contra el tercero en discordia.

— ¿Pero por qué eres tan cabezota?— gruñó el caballero de Cáncer, rascándose la incipiente barba—. Nunca vas a poder ganarle, por mucho que lo intentes.

El puñetazo que Afrodita arreó a la mesa provocó que su amigo diera un respingo y la jarra de cerveza derramase su contenido.  
— ¡Mira lo que has hecho, capullo!— aulló contrariado, mientras se incorporaba rápidamente a por una bayeta—. ¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?

El sueco apretó los labios en una mueca de rabia contenida y finalmente aflojó el rictus.  
—Es que no me fío de él, eso es todo— declaró, pasándose la mano por el rostro, con gesto cansado—. Tengo la sensación de que nos va a traicionar.

—Estás paranoico perdido— replicó su compañero, secando la mesa—. Escúchame, si el Patriarca ha confiado en él para guardar su secreto, es por alguna razón. Así que deja de darle vueltas y confía más en el caballero de Géminis.

— ¡Es que no puedo!— estalló Afrodita, golpeando de nuevo la mesa, recibiendo una mirada de odio concentrado de Deathmask—. Perdón…

—Vete a un muro a golpearte la cabeza si quieres, pero mi mesa déjala en paz— advirtió su amigo, tirándole la bayeta empapada en cerveza a la cara—. Vuelve a tu templo y bébete una tila o algo que tranquilice tus nervios, porque me pones la cabeza como un bombo. Y no tengo el día para aguantar tus chorradas, ¿estamos?

Finalmente, el caballero de Piscis se incorporó de la silla y abandonó el templo de Cáncer.

Los días posteriores, los dos colegas no cruzaron visitas.

Por un lado, Deathmask estaba aliviado de no tener que aguantar a Afrodita y sus arranques de locura que le daban últimamente, pero por otro ardía en deseos de conocer las razones de tan volcánicas reacciones cuando hablaban sobre el caballero de Capricornio, y su obsesión con él.

La verdad es que Shura apenas hacía apariciones por el Santuario, exceptuando para acudir a la llamada del Sumo Sacerdote y poco más.

Ni siquiera él, que era más afín al español por sus orígenes, era capaz de entender ese carácter tan hermético.

Aunque conversaban alguna vez, nunca hacía referencias al secreto, y eso le honraba.

Sin embargo, Afrodita sacaba el tema constantemente, cuando a Deathmask solo le apetecía conversar sobre asuntos mundanos.

De repente, al siciliano se le iluminó una idea en la cabeza al tener una posibilidad de la causa de la continua desconfianza del caballero de Piscis. Sonrió con malicia y emitió una risa siniestra, antes de aventurarse escaleras arriba para incordiar al sueco. 

— ¿Qué quieres?— respondió cortante Afrodita, al abrir la puerta al caballero de Cáncer, quien seguía mostrando la aviesa sonrisa—. ¿Se te acabó la comida de la nevera y vienes a gorronearme, como siempre?

Deathmask avanzó al interior con grandes zancadas y las manos en los bolsillos.  
—Sí, la verdad es que te agradecería que me invitases a comer…

—Tienes una jeta que te llega al suelo— respondió el sueco, cerrando de un portazo—. Te has tirado quince días sin venir a verme y solo acudes a mi templo porque quieres comida.

Deathmask giró sobre sus talones con una pirueta y encaró al sueco.  
—Si no lo haces— dijo colocando el dedo índice sobre la nariz de su amigo—, diré a todo el mundo la razón por la cual eres tan pesado con el tema de Shura.

Afrodita alzó una ceja y apartó el dedo de un manotazo.  
— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?— espetó incrédulo.

—Bueno— respondió el siciliano, mirándose las uñas con gesto despreocupado—, no creo que sea una tontería el hecho de que estás coladito hasta la médula por el españolito.

Lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su amigo, quien se pasó la mano por la frente y finalmente bufó contrariado.  
—Estás delirando— espetó el caballero de Piscis, dejando caer los brazos—. Definitivamente, se te ha ido la olla.

—De eso nada— insistió su compañero—, como si no supiera tus gustos en la cama, que nos conocemos ya de años— declaró soltando una risilla burlona—. Y a ti Shura te la pone dura. ¡Mira que pareado tan maravilloso! ¿A que soy genial?

—Sí, genialmente imbécil— masculló Afrodita—. ¿Pero tú estás mal? ¿De dónde narices sacas que a mi me guste ese idiota?

—Pues que ese idiota es ese hombre al que tú llamas heterohomo, porque según tú, es un homosexual reprimido. Llevas meses contándome tus historietas locas de un misterioso hombre que te pone cachondo con una mirada y estás convencido de que es gay— comenzó enumerando Deathmask—, y resulta que las fechas coinciden.

—A ver, señor conspiranoico, de qué fechas me hablas— concedió el caballero de Piscis.

—Pues que la noche antes de que fueras a enfrentarte a él, me estuviste dando la chapa con ese amor platónico que tienes con el heterohomo, y te dije que si querías salir de dudas, fueras directo a preguntárselo. Y, oh casualidad, resulta que al día siguiente acudes al templo de Capricornio, te enfrentas a él, sales ileso gracias a que tuvo la decencia de únicamente cortar las rosas que le querías clavar y desde entonces no me has hablado ni gota de ese misterioso hombre. Pero te ha dado por despotricar de Shura. ¿Coincidencias, cuando antes no hablabas de Shura ni para bien ni para mal?

Afrodita empalideció y tragó saliva.  
—No fue así…no al menos tal cual...

Con aquella respuesta, Deathmask agarró una silla y su compañero fue a sentarse junto a él, dejando escapar un suspiro.  
—Es verdad que fui a su templo al día siguiente de comentarte aquello…pero no le declaré mi amor.

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó el caballero de Cáncer, escuchando atentamente.  
  
—Simplemente fui, le pregunté que qué hacía…me pidió que me largara de su templo y que le dejara en paz y comenzamos a discutir— comenzó a relatar el sueco—. Ni siquiera recuerdo la razón de la discusión, simplemente le eché en cara que no quisiera reunirse con nosotros, que si tenía algún problema conmigo y él se enrocó en su posición.

— ¿Qué hizo?— dijo su amigo.

Afrodita volvió a suspirar.  
—Pues ya sabes, que se quedó como siempre, mudo. Es que no dice nada, se te queda mirando y me puse nervioso. Y es cuando me enfadé y le dije que si es que no tenía sangre en las venas o qué narices le pasaba. Me enfadé tanto que hice brotar una rosa blanca y él vino, me agarró de los brazos, y de un corte que ni siquiera vi, la rosa cayó al suelo. Sinceramente, no sé por qué tuve esa reacción, pero al soltarme me tiré a sus brazos y…le besé.

Deathmask comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.  
— ¿Le besaste?— comentó sin dejar de reír—. Tremendo…

— ¡Sí, le besé!— estalló el caballero de Piscis—. ¡Nunca antes me había tocado de esa manera y malinterpreté sus señales! Y yo que sé…

— ¿Qué pasó después? Hubiera dado todo el oro del mundo por ver la cara de Shura al ser besado por ti.

El caballero de Piscis emitió un gruñido.  
—Pues que se apartó. ¡Y siguió sin decirme nada, el muy cretino!

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciese?— preguntó Deathmask, divertido—. ¿Unos azotes en el culo o qué?

— ¡Deathmask, no te burles!— advirtió Afrodita—. ¡Yo qué sé! Algún tipo de reacción, para bien o para mal. Pero no, el tío de piedra se quedó sin hacer ni decir nada. Y claro, estallé…le lancé un ataque por quedarse impasible.

—Tú desde luego…— dijo el siciliano sin dejar de reír—. Hace tiempo te dije que Shura era hetero. Y tienes la suerte de salir con vida, porque llega a ser otro, que igual te rompe la cara.

— ¡Si fuera hetero hubiera reaccionado, precisamente, de manera iracunda!— exclamó el sueco—. ¡Estoy seguro de que le gusto, y que él es gay! Es un homosexual reprimido, que está metido en el armario y se ha hecho fuerte en él. ¡No quiere salir!

Balanceándose en la silla, Deathmask se rascó la barbilla, mesándose los cuatro pelos que empezaban a ser más largos.  
—Que no es gay, que Shura es hetero, que te lo digo yo— insistió Deathmask, emitiendo un bostezo—. Pero en cualquier caso, él ha sido correcto rechazándote. Y déjale ya en paz, que vas a liarla y eso a Saga no le va a hacer ni puta gracia. Advertido quedas…

Afrodita miró de reojo a su compañero y suspiró con tristeza.  
—Pues yo sigo pensando que es gay…

* * *

 

En el templo del Patriarca, Saga se hallaba sentado en el trono aguardando la llegada del caballero de Capricornio.

—Bienhallado, Shura— declaró el Patriarca, invitándole a levantarse tras realizar la reverencia—. Te he mandado llamar porque quiero que acudas junto a Afrodita de Piscis a ejecutar una misión. ¿Estás dispuesto?

—Mi señor— declaró el español—, agradezco la confianza depositada en mi para realizar esa labor, pero preferiría que fuera el caballero de Cáncer el compañero del caballero de Piscis.

El caballero de Géminis se sorprendió y frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó extrañado, y revisó el papel con los datos de la misión—. No puedo confiar esta misión a otros que no sepan mi identidad, por tanto tú o Deathmask debéis acudir.

—Si quiere, puedo ir con el caballero de Cáncer, es otra opción— replicó Shura, inquieto—. Pero absténgase de mandarme acudir a misiones junto al caballero de Piscis.

Saga dobló el papel y, retirándose el casco, miró al español.  
—Los problemas personales que existan entre vosotros no son de mi incumbencia, pero no voy a permitir, bajo ningún concepto, que interfieran en las órdenes que doy— dijo tajante—. Si no quieres ir con Afrodita, entonces irás con Deathmask. Pero más os vale solucionar cualquier diferencia entre vosotros, ¿está claro?

—Entendido, mi señor— asintió el caballero de Capricornio—. A sus órdenes.

 


	4. El amor del Sumo Sacerdote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Saga de Géminis, aldeana de Rodorio (sin nombre).
> 
> Fic creado el 22-04-2018 (el primero, ya que hay dos versiones, he subido la segunda versión). Subido en AO3 el 11-05-2018
> 
> Copyright: Masami Kurumada por los personajes originales. Victoria Nike por darme la idea para desarrollar este fic, ¡muchísimas gracias!, MelissiaScorpio por el fic. 
> 
> Fic dedicado a Raix (al fin he metido a tu querido Saga) y a Vic por permitirme utilizar esa idea que sale en tu fic para poder usarla en esta historia y así cumplir el deseo de nuestra Granny Pope. 
> 
> El fic de Victoria es "Right Here Waiting" y podéis leerlo aquí https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12836846/1/Right-Here-Waiting   
> Está en inglés, pero es maravilloso.

 

**El amor del Sumo Sacerdote**

Siempre los había visto de lejos.

Desde su casa, la más alejada de la villa de Rodorio, era la que estaba más cerca del barranco escarpado que escondía un camino hacia el Santuario de Atenea.

Pocos eran los que se atrevían a aventurarse por aquel paraje yermo y solitario, y los que intentaban acceder al sacro lugar, terminaban despeñados. Se requería una gran destreza y fuerza física para llegar a la cima.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, los habitantes del Santuario se dejaban ver por las calles empedradas de Rodorio, quizás como un gesto hacia los aldeanos y evitando así lesiones en personas corrientes.

No era infrecuente que acudieran a las tabernas, comprasen comida en los puestos del mercado o bien pasearan tranquilamente, dándose un baño de multitudes.

Incluso el mismísimo Patriarca accedía de vez en cuando a caminar por aquellos lares, siempre seguido por una comitiva de rodorianos que imploraban que intercediera ante la diosa Atenea y obtener así sus favores.

Además, no era raro que acudiera a las casas de los moribundos, para ayudarles en el trance final  y obtuvieran su bendición, con el fin de alcanzar los Campos Elíseos en la otra vida.

La muchacha suspiró quedamente cuando la noche oscureció el firmamento, sabiendo que otro día pasaba sin que nadie del Santuario bajase por aquel lugar.

Hacía tiempo que apenas veía a nadie importante, ni siquiera a alguno de los tres caballeros de oro que solían dejarse ver por allí.

Su madre, sentada en una silla de la cocina mientras terminaba de zurcir unos pantalones, pidió a su hija que echase la cortina y se sentase a su lado.   
— ¿No han venido hoy tampoco?— preguntó la madre, sacando la aguja con destreza.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.                                                                              
  
—Es raro— respondió la progenitora—, pero igual es verdad lo que comentan, que algunos caballeros de oro de otros signos zodiacales están regresando al Santuario, por orden expresa del Sumo Sacerdote.   
  
—No he visto a nadie más por aquí en días— dijo la joven—, ¿estás segura de que es lo que dices?

Con un alzamiento de cejas y una mueca de duda, su madre dejó la labor en su regazo.  
—La vecina me comentó que le ha parecido ver a dos jóvenes con cajas doradas a su espalda subiendo por la ladera— comentó, haciendo un gesto hacia la ventana—. Pero era de madrugada, así que igual estaría viendo visiones.   
  
—Lo que es raro es que el mismo Patriarca no haya venido por aquí en varias semanas tampoco— suspiró de nuevo su hija, quien con veinte primaveras a su espalda, siempre le había fascinado aquella figura, de aspecto paternal y cariñoso con los aldeanos, incluso con ella misma, cuando teniendo apenas seis añitos, aún recordaba entregarle un ramo de flores y unas frutas de su huerto. Y el anciano acarició su mejilla con suavidad, agradeciéndole el hermoso detalle.   
—Mamá, ¿el Patriarca cuántos años tiene?— preguntó curiosa—. Porque le recuerdo muy anciano, y mucha gente dice que tiene más de dos siglos de edad, ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿No se habrá muerto?

La madre parpadeó un par de veces y se mordió el labio inferior.  
—No creo…— murmuró, alejando el presagio—. Vamos, lo hubieran comunicado oficialmente. Sé que era muy anciano, pero se le ha visto paseando posteriormente por aquí. Aunque es cierto que hay rumores extraños respecto a su presencia.

— ¿Rumores de qué?— preguntó ávida la joven, mirando con curiosidad a su madre.  
  
—Bueno, no sé si será cierto pero…comentan que desde hace tiempo, más de diez años, que el Sumo Sacerdote luce más joven— contestó, retomando la labor—. Igual cambiaron de Patriarca, pero no han dicho nada tampoco sobre eso. Quién sabe hija, estos temas de los dioses…

La mujer miró al techo y suspiró, como reproche hacia la actitud de algunas divinidades que supuestamente les protegían.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven salió de su casa con intención de ir a comprar comida al mercado.

Paseaba tranquila, disfrutando de unos merecidos días de descanso de su trabajo y del calor del verano, que no pegaba tan fuerte a esas horas.

Siendo tan temprano, se percató de que los puestos del mercado aún no estaban montados, por lo que dio media vuelta y decidió tirar por una callejuela que llevaba a una plazoleta cuya única entrada era la misma que la de salida. Sin embargo, podría sentarse y esperar a que todo estuviera dispuesto sentada en una pequeña fuente, sin necesidad de aguardar bajo el sol.

Pero a medida que avanzaba por el estrecho callejón que dirigía a aquel escondite, divisó una sombra sentada en la fuente.

La joven detuvo sus pasos, sin poder distinguir la figura, ya que sus ojos habían pasado de la claridad a la penumbra del lugar en apenas unos segundos.

Cuando al fin sus pupilas se dilataron para ajustar la luz, descubrió que la figura estaba sentada de perfil, con el torso girado hacia la fuente.

El casco dorado cubría hasta la nuca, de donde salía una cascada de cabellos largos azules que  caían suavemente por su espalda,  pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una larga túnica negra.

Suavemente, aquella figura alzó los brazos y se retiró el yelmo con cuidado, depositándolo en su regazo. Al realizar este gesto, la joven pudo distinguir la musculatura propia de un hombre joven y fornido, al deslizarse las amplias mangas de la túnica hacia atrás.

Ella se extrañó ante esto, ya que suponía que los brazos de un anciano serían delgados, y aunque mantuviesen algo de musculatura por su condición de guerrero, algunos pliegues de la edad deberían ser visibles.

Ajeno a aquella muchacha que le espiaba, la figura recogió agua de la fuente y se refrescó el rostro. Fue entonces cuando giró su torso para ponerse totalmente de perfil, y la muchacha pudo adivinar un rostro joven y masculino, de no más de treinta años.

Ella retrocedió instintivamente hasta ocultarse de la vista de aquella figura, saliendo del callejón y con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa por temor a ser descubierta.   
  
Sin evitar la curiosidad, volvió a asomarse por la esquina, para cerciorarse que sus ojos no la habían mentido.

La figura ahora estaba orientada de frente, hacia la salida del callejón. El hombre mantenía los ojos cerrados, y ella pudo contemplar perfectamente su rostro. Abrió los ojos suavemente y se colocó el casco dorado, incorporándose al momento y sacudiendo la  larga túnica. Aseguró unos instantes que no pudiera verse nada más y se dirigió hacia la callejuela, momento en el que la muchacha se apartó de la esquina antes de que pudiera pillarla.

Se alejó a paso rápido y se ocultó tras una de las columnas de los pórticos del mercado, pudiendo divisar a aquel misterioso hombre a lo lejos.

Nada más salir a la luz, la gente alrededor se arremolinó rápidamente y pudo escuchar lo que ella ya temía: era el Sumo Sacerdote del Santuario de Atenea.

En el resto del día no habló nada. Ni siquiera se atrevía a contarle aquel secreto a su madre.   
—Es que no puede ser…— se dijo, en la soledad de su dormitorio—. Ese hombre no tendrá más de treinta años…el Sumo Sacerdote era un anciano cuando yo era pequeña…

Pero lo que no pudo evitar, siendo tan joven, era que empezase a sentir deseo por aquel hombre.

Al fin y al cabo, era muy apuesto y esa imagen no debería pasar desapercibida.

El resto de días que le quedaban libres, se dedicó a espiar al Patriarca, una vez descubierto su rincón favorito para descansar.   
Además, trató de entablar conversación con él, al igual que hacía el resto de aldeanos y poder conocer el timbre de su voz.

Nada fuera de lo normal, recibió un par de consejos entre toda la vorágine de peticiones que recibía constantemente, pero para ella fue suficiente.

Al llegar la noche del penúltimo día, pensó en que debería abordarle más privadamente, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a verle. Se acostó temprano, pero con los nervios a flor de piel.

Cuando amaneció, con el alba despuntando por el este, se incorporó de la cama a toda prisa, acicalándose profusamente y  una vez que estuvo bien arreglada, salió de su casa sin tan siquiera despedirse de su madre.

Sus sospechas sobre el Sumo Sacerdote se vieron confirmadas cuando, a pesar de la poca claridad, pudo distinguir la figura alta caminando a paso ligero, evitando a toda costa ser visto por los pocos aldeanos que estaban despiertos a esas horas.

Ella le siguió a una distancia prudencial, aguardando el momento en el cual el hombre se escabulliría por la calleja, para disfrutar de un lapso de tiempo de paz y sosiego para él antes de recibir a la muchedumbre ávida por su visita.

El Sumo Sacerdote se sentó en la fuente y contempló su rostro oculto por el casco en el reflejo del agua.

Pensó en lo cansado que estaba por seguir aquella pantomima, y que cada vez sus estallidos de furia se acrecentaban y le costaba más esfuerzo mantener a raya.

Suspiró al rememorar que apenas unas horas antes, mientras disfrutaba de un baño, cometió un crimen horrible en una estancia sagrada. No era la primera vez, pero sí que la culpa era cada vez más pesada por acumulación de delitos.   
—Vamos Saga…—susurró aquella voz en su cabeza, expresándose a través de sus labios, tiñendo sus cabellos de gris—, trece años han pasado y sigues siendo respetado y admirado por todo el mundo…eres el más poderoso…aquel sirviente no era nadie…

Ella no alcanzó a escuchar aquellas palabras, tan solo vio al hombre inclinado, musitando algo inaudible.

Pensó que sería algún tipo de rezo especial, y aquello conminó a la muchacha a no hacer acto de presencia aún.

Pero el hecho de que el Sumo Sacerdote se retirase el casco con furia y pudiera contemplar un cambio de color en su cabello, le hizo replantearse su situación. Dio un paso al frente de la calleja y se quedó esperando unos instantes.

Saga jadeaba. Tenía el rostro perlado en sudor y rápidamente se abrió la túnica, recogió agua con sus manos y se la vertió por el rostro y el pecho, pasándose las manos húmedas por la nuca. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras que el color gris de su cabello mutaba de nuevo a un color azul.

Iba a incorporarse para recoger el casco cuando escuchó una voz de mujer y se quedó quieto.

Giró la cabeza hacia la calleja y entonces fue cuando vio a la joven.   
—Sumo Sacerdote…— musitó ella, inclinándose en una reverencia—, ¿se encuentra bien?

Frente a ella tenía a un hombre alto, con la túnica negra abierta, dejando ver su musculoso torso empapado. Sus cabellos azules desordenados y un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

Rápidamente, se ajustó la túnica y señaló a la joven.  
— ¿Quién eres?— declaró con un deje pesaroso en la voz— ¿Qué deseas? ¿No sabes que está prohibido verme descubierto?

Ante aquellas palabras, la joven se inclinó más y agachó la cabeza.  
—Mi señor, lamento mi intromisión, pero escuché un ruido y vine a ver…

Diversos pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Saga, y optó por el más comedido.  
—Está bien— concedió el Patriarca, tratando de reordenar su cabellera—, disculpada estás. Pero ahora mismo quisiera estar a solas…vete antes de…

—Quisiera preguntarle algo, mi señor— insistió ella, por lo que Saga indicó con una mano que se sentase.

Allí pudo contemplar el rostro del Patriarca, tan cercano y tan hermoso como había visto la primera vez, a pesar de que ahora no parecía estar tan sereno como los otros días.   
  
Saga  aguardó pacientemente para escuchar la petición, mientras su mente peleaba mentalmente con sus deseos más internos.   
—Adelante, pero considérate afortunada, ya que no permito audiencias tan privadas— declaró, frunciendo el ceño.

La joven permaneció unos instantes callada, aún absorta en el físico del hombre.  
—Quería preguntarle si es usted Shion, el Sumo Sacerdote de la Orden de Atenea.

—Soy su mano derecha— mintió Saga rápidamente—, Shion está muy anciano y no puede encargarse de estas tareas.

Ella suspiró aliviada y sonrió con dulzura.  
—Imaginé que no lo serías, ya que no se corresponde tu cuerpo con el de un anciano— respondió divertida—. En cualquier caso, me gustaría preguntarle su nombre.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?— preguntó Saga a su vez, cada vez más inquieto.

—Bueno— contestó ella—, es solo por curiosidad, nada más. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, quisiera poder conocer su nombre y si podría entrar en el Santuario a trabajar para usted.

Saga torció media sonrisa y cerró los ojos unos instantes.   
— ¿Y por qué quieres trabajar para mi?— siguió él—. ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?

La joven inspiró y pensó unos segundos.  
—Puedo ofrecerle mis servicios a su total y entera disposición, como ayudante, como sirvienta…

—Entiendo…— meditó el falso Patriarca—, ¿y algo más?

Ella agachó la mirada y tragó saliva.  
—Y una lealtad para siempre, ya que mi corazón ha decidido amarle.

Saga sonrió forzadamente y miró a los ojos de la joven. Pudo ver aquel sentimiento azorado en ellos, de una mujer enamorada.

Lo había visto tantas veces que no le costaba distinguir aquel arrobamiento tan típico de las almas que sucumbían tan fácilmente a su poder. Él era consciente de esto, y empezó a usarlo deliberadamente, en su propio beneficio.

El problema era que sus necesidades físicas estaban debidamente satisfechas con su propio harén, oculto a miradas ajenas. Tan solo su círculo más íntimo conocía este detalle, ni siquiera los guerreros del Santuario, salvo los caballeros de Piscis, Capricornio y Cáncer  sabían qué sucedía de puertas para adentro de la cámara privada del Patriarca.

Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, algunas voces discrepantes habían comentado ciertos atrevimientos del Patriarca y empezaba a ser cuestionado.

Saga sacudió la cabeza.  
—No es posible— cortó secamente, incorporándose de la fuente y sacudiendo la túnica—, no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme que me interese en estos momentos.

La joven abrió los ojos extrañada.  
—Le ofrezco mi corazón, estoy enamorada de usted— soltó, intentando convencer al Sumo Sacerdote.

Pero el Patriarca volvió a negarse.  
—No es el amor de una vulgar muchachita como tú lo que quiero, ya que si necesito complacer a mi cuerpo, tengo mi propio grupo de mujeres que pueden visitar mi cama cuando quieran, están a mi disposición todas las horas del día— contestó con desdén—, no quiero amor, no quiero una pareja. Solo yo me basto y me sobro para ordenar este mundo y gobernarlo entero…

—Pero yo le amo…

Saga le dio la espalda cuando fue a recoger el casco dorado tirado en el suelo. Lo tenía a sus pies y lo miró, pero lo dejó ahí.   
  
— ¿Y a mi qué me importa?— respondió Saga, imperturbable—. El amor viene y va, no puedo confiar en un sentimiento tan voluble. Tan solo necesito que mis súbditos se postren ante mi, ante su dios en la Tierra y que me honren todos los días. No necesito nada más.

Ante tal revelación egoísta, la joven rompió a llorar y se castigó por amar a un ser tan egocéntrico.   
—Eres un miserable— acertó a decir, antes de incorporarse de la fuente—. No sé qué ha visto Shion en ti, pero no mereces este puesto.

—Niña— llamó Saga a la joven—, antes te informé de que estaba prohibido ver mi rostro, ¿verdad?

—Ojalá nunca lo hubiera visto— contestó ella, airada—. Es usted muy hermoso, pero la belleza de su físico no se corresponde con la belleza de su alma, lamentablemente.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que la mano derecha de Saga atravesara su corazón por la espalda.

El cuerpo cayó sobre el pavimento, sin hacer apenas ruido, cuando el Patriarca retiró la mano de sus entrañas.

Lavó la mano ensangrentada en la fuente, donde el agua diluyó el rastro del crimen cometido, al igual que cuando ejecutó Otra Dimensión sobre el cadáver para enviarlo lejos de aquel lugar, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla nunca.  

En esa plazoleta no había pasado nada.

Saga se secó la mano en la túnica y recogió el casco dorado del suelo. Lo miró unos instantes y, tras sonreír maliciosamente, se lo encajó antes de salir a darse un baño de multitudes.

 

 

 


	5. No es lo que parece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personajes principales: Milo de Escorpio, Shaina de Ofiuco.
> 
> Personajes secundarios: Camus de Acuario, Dante de Cerbero, Hyoga de Cisne, June de Camaleón.
> 
> **ATENCIÓN: temática yaoi de trasfondo. No "bardeo" a Shaina ni la odio, es absurdo que pueda odiar a un personaje ficticio. Ni tampoco odio que la gente escriba fics románticos de MiloxShaina, es que me da completamente igual, que cada uno escriba lo que le salga del bolo. Pero al igual que yo respeto, exijo respeto. Y si quiero escribir fics donde no son pareja, estoy en mi total derecho y mi libertad de hacerlo, guste o no guste. Lo fácil sería escribir romance sobre ellos, ya que aportaría muchos "likes", pero como no me gusta esa pareja, no escribo sobre ellos. A ver si os entra en la cabeza que a algunos autores nos importa un pito si nuestras historias gustan o no, lo hacemos por placer y por gusto. Y yo quiero seguir conservando la libertad de poder decidir las tramas de mis historias, independientemente de que tengan 0 comentarios o 3000. Repito: lo fácil para obtener comentarios positivos es escribir romance hetero de ambos. Lo jodido es hacer lo que me venga en gana y no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie, y aunque me gane el odio de cierto sector del fandom que detesta las relaciones homosexuales, me importa un pepino. SOY LIBRE**
> 
> Fic creado el 13-11-2017. Subido en AO3 el 27-06-2018
> 
> Copyright: Masami Kurumada por los personajes originales. MelissiaScorpio por el fic.
> 
> Fic dedicado a Rose, porque gracias a ti este fic ha visto la luz. Has sido muchísimas veces mi apoyo sobre todo en este tipo de temas, que sé que a mucha gente no le gusta, pero a otras tantas sí. Al menos nosotras somos respetuosas y eso nadie nos lo puede echar en cara. Otra cosa es que nos insulten y quieran hundirnos, pero resistiremos pase lo que pase. Por siempre MiloxCamus.

  **No es lo que parece**

— ¿Seiya?¿Quién es Seiya?

June se había quedado estupefacta tras escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca de Shaina, cuando le preguntó por sus sentimientos respecto al caballero de Pegaso.

Tan cándida era que no percibió el tono sarcástico de la respuesta de su compañera, por lo que volvió a repetirle la pregunta a la italiana, pensando que igual sufría de amnesia.

Pero la amazona de Ofiuco resopló y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una leve risa al ver los grandes ojos de June mirándola con sentida preocupación.

—Que no me pasa nada raro, es mi forma de decirte que hace tiempo que olvidé a Seiya— dijo, sintiéndose aliviada no solo por ver que June recuperaba su sonrisa sino porque ella sentía esas palabras—. De verdad, han pasado cuatro años desde entonces, ya no siento nada por él. Sería muy estúpido por mi parte seguir llorando por alguien que me rechazó hace cuatro años…

— ¿Estás segura?— preguntó la joven de Camaleón, aún no muy convencida. Al fin y al cabo, la última vez que pisó el Santuario, Shaina seguía teniendo melancolía por el hermanastro de Shun. Pero eso fue tres años atrás.

—Absolutamente— sentenció Shaina, añadiendo una sincera sonrisa a su boca para que finalmente su compañera la creyera de una vez.

Y es que era verdad. Había olvidado por completo a Seiya.

De hecho, solían hablar sin problemas  y donde antes ella sentía su corazón encogerse al ver al japonés, ahora sentía alegría de haber superado sus sentimientos y poder tenerle, esta vez, de amigo.

Y así había transcurrido el tiempo, día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año…ocupada con su formación, con su trabajo dentro del Santuario y rodeándose de compañeros con los que incluso hasta hace unos meses ni siquiera había compartido un mísero saludo en los veinte años que llevaba viviendo allí.

De esta manera, fue como llegó a entablar amistad con compañeros del escalafón más alto.

No con todos, obviamente, ya que cada uno era de su padre y de su madre, y ella tampoco estaba por la labor de caer bien a todos los caballeros de oro. Pero con alguno tuvo correspondencia de amistad.

Aldebarán fue el primero en mostrarse amigable con ella. Pero no era algo reciente, sino de siempre. Tenía conquistado al caballero de Tauro desde que eran más jóvenes.

Con Aioria también tenía una buena amistad, al fin y al cabo el caballero de Leo fue capaz de percibir la nobleza de las acciones de Shaina en un momento delicado. Además, él se sentía en deuda con la amazona de Ofiuco por haberla agredido sin aguardar a las explicaciones pertinentes.

La amistad entablada con Deathmask surgió por sus lugares de origen en común. A pesar de las continuas bromas de mal gusto del siciliano, la muchacha era la única capaz de encararle sin amedrentarse. Y ese carácter incendiario típico de sus compatriotas provocaba que el hombre le tomara cariño, a su manera.

Con los demás caballeros de oro apenas tenía relación.

Mu permanecía demasiado ocupado reparando armaduras y entrenando a su discípulo. Saga era demasiado impresionante como para darle la mano, y de hecho, a ella aún le seguía dando escalofríos y  le guardaba rencor por haber mentido. Shaka no salía apenas de su templo, por lo que apenas había cruzado un breve saludo alguna vez que se animaba a abandonarlo. Dohko era feliz, pero crispaba demasiado a Shaina, quien no soportaba su exceso de alegría. Shura era un hombre parco en palabras, ni se molestaba en saludar jovialmente, levantaba el brazo y ya está. Camus era distante con todo el mundo, especialmente en los últimos meses y Afrodita pasaba más tiempo fuera del Santuario que dentro.

Y el que quedaba, Milo, era el último caballero de oro con el que había entablado relación en los últimos meses.

Todo comenzó de manera fortuita.

Nunca había hablado con él, pero sí que le había visto por el Santuario, bien dando un paseo, bien ocupado con sus obligaciones.

No parecía un hombre inaccesible, de hecho solía dejarse ver por el Coliseo para ver combatir a los aprendices de otros compañeros.

Y fue en el Coliseo donde coincidieron meses atrás y en un momento dado, le dirigió la palabra a Shaina.

— ¿Quién crees que va a ganar?

Aquella pregunta tomó desprevenida a la italiana, que estaba ensimismada gritando a los dos contrincantes en la arena, cuando escuchó la voz del caballero de oro a sus espaldas.

Se giró y le vio comiendo palomitas de maíz.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tomando un aperitivo mientras ves a dos aprendices combatir?—gruñó ella—. ¡Esto no es una sala de cine!

La respuesta del griego no se hizo esperar  y Shaina recibió el impacto de una palomita en la frente.

— ¡Eh!— exclamó ella—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Milo sonrió y lanzó un par de palomitas más a la amazona.  
—A que te hice una pregunta y me contestas lo que te da la gana— replicó, lanzándole más palomitas.

Ella refunfuñó y se retiró la máscara, mirándola.

—No esperarás que las palomitas hayan abollado tu máscara, ¿verdad?— preguntó divertido el caballero de Escorpio, tirándole más palomitas, esta vez al cabello verde, donde se quedaron adornando su cabeza.

Shaina se agitó y frunció los labios.

— ¡Deja de tirarme comida!— gritó enfadada, mientras recogía las que tenía aún por el cabello enredadas—. Toma, para ti.

Y envió de vuelta unas cuantas, hacia el caballero de Escorpio.

Lamentablemente, las palomitas aterrizaron en la armadura de su acompañante, Camus de Acuario, quien lanzó una mirada gélida a la amazona.

Milo empezó a reírse mientras seguía llenando el buche.  
—Torpe— soltó divertido, al ver la cara de vergüenza de la amazona.  
  
— ¡La culpa es de él, que no ha parado de arrojármelas!— se excusó ante el francés, quien recogió una y tras congelarla, la lanzó sin más miramientos.

—No te conviene cabrearle— indicó entre risas el caballero de Escorpio, señalando a su acompañante—, a no ser que te apetezca estar metida en un bloque de hielo de por vida.

Shaina torció la boca.  
—No quiero ser criogenizada como Walt Disney, gracias— respondió colocándose de nuevo la máscara—. ¡Y déjame tranquila ya!

—Walt Disney está enterrado en un cementerio de California— volvió a la carga Milo—, lo de que está criogenizado es un bulo. Y no, no te dejo en paz porque no me has contestado a lo que te pregunté.

La amazona se mordió la lengua por no insultar al griego, pero terminó por calmarse y señaló a un joven de cabellos castaños cortos.  
—Ese es el aprendiz de Moses— indicó ella—, y aunque ahora esté en desventaja, creo que remontará.

Y sin dar tiempo a que el caballero de oro replicase, volvió a gritar a los rivales.

Milo sacudió la cabeza y se reclinó de nuevo en la grada, con una sonrisa.

Al finalizar el combate, teniendo como ganador al aprendiz de Moses, Shaina se dirigió a las afueras del Coliseo, caminando apresuradamente para proseguir con sus tareas dentro del Santuario.

Hasta que alguien chistó a la joven.

Ella se dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada el origen de aquel llamamiento.

—La próxima vez que hagamos una porra por los aprendices, tomaré en cuenta tu ojo crítico— dijo Milo, acercándose a la joven—. Se te da bien valorar a los nuevos.

Shaina agradeció sus palabras y pidió permiso para seguir con su camino, por lo que el caballero de Escorpio la dejó avanzar.

Y desde aquel día, ambos comenzaron a charlar más animadamente, primero sobre los aprendices y sus aptitudes.

Después vinieron las conversaciones más casuales, aunque sin mucha profundidad.

Y finalmente, gracias a la confianza que una amistad confiere, podían hablar casi de cualquier tema.

Aquella tarde de viernes habían organizado otro combate de aprendices, y Milo, siguiendo el consejo de Shaina, apostó una generosa cantidad de dinero por el favorito de la amazona en una porra.

Por el contrario, casi todos los compañeros optaban por el otro contrincante.

Cuando salió vencedor el muchacho que pensaba la italiana, Milo la cogió en volandas.  
— ¡Sabía que podía confiar en tu criterio!— señaló el griego, depositando a la joven en el suelo—. Mira, he ganado esto gracias a ti— dijo sacando un fajo de billetes—, por lo que quiero compartirlo.

Pero Shaina negó con la cabeza.  
—No necesito ni quiero dinero, me he divertido más viendo la cara de disgusto de Aioria y todos los demás al ver que lo perdían.

—Bueno— insistió el hombre—, al menos déjame invitarte a una cena. Eso no me lo negarás, ¿verdad?

La joven se extrañó ante tal petición y un rubor enrojeció sus mejillas.  
— ¿Una cena?— titubeó indecisa.

Milo sonrió afablemente.  
—Sí, una cena. O si prefieres comida, pues comida, me da lo mismo. Pero no me rechaces esta oferta, que me sentaría mal, ya que este dinero lo he conseguido gracias a ti y como no quieres aceptar tu parte…

—Está bien— zanjó ella—, una cena. No me preguntes restaurante, porque me da igual.

—Perfecto, te recojo en dos horas entonces— informó Milo, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Shaina abrió los ojos asustada.  
— ¡No, esta noche no!— exclamó, provocando que el griego se girase asustado—. Es que hoy tengo que arreglar unos asuntos. Pero mañana que es sábado estaré libre. A las nueve.

El caballero de Escorpio simplemente alzó el pulgar en asentimiento.

Una vez que Milo se esfumó del lugar, Shaina sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Una punzada de entusiasmo que hacía tiempo no sentía.

Al día siguiente, unas horas antes de las nueve, la joven amazona se dio una ducha, se vistió con sus mejores galas y se calzó unos tacones.

Terminó de retocarse el cabello y salió fuera, cruzando el camino a toda prisa.

— ¿Dónde vas, tan peripuesta?— preguntó Dante, inquiriéndola por la ropa ajustada que vestía la joven—. ¿Cita? ¿Con quién?

—No seas marujona— respondió secamente la joven, ajustándose una pulsera a la muñeca—. No es de tu incumbencia.

Su compatriota esbozó una sonrisa suspicaz.  
—Tan solo te he visto ponerte vestido cuando había fiesta e iba Seiya, ¿has quedado con él?— lanzó el dardo.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Dante!— gruñó ella por respuesta—. Son cosas mías, punto.

—Vale, vale, antipática— espetó Dante—. Con ese carácter, no me extraña que nadie se te acerque…

Shaina amenazó con reventarle el rostro a puñetazo limpio.  
—Y a partir de mañana vas a tener guardias nocturnas hasta que a mi me de la gana, ¿estamos?— dijo la joven—. Me voy que llego tarde y Milo debe estar esperándome desde hace un rato…

A pesar de que esa última frase la dijo en voz baja, Dante escuchó el nombre perfectamente.

Mientras veía a la joven alejarse a toda prisa, el italiano se mesó la barbilla pensativo.  
— ¿Con Milo? Uhm… ¿y por qué él invitaría a Shaina a cenar? Esto es raro…

Con este augurio, el caballero de plata regresó a su cabaña, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La joven se encontró con Milo a la entrada del Santuario. Para su sorpresa, el caballero de Escorpio seguía vistiendo de manera casual, tan solo había sustituido sus ropajes de entrenamiento por una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros azules oscuros, pero seguía llevando deportivas negras y una cazadora de igual color.

—Vaya Shaina— dijo el griego al verla—, qué arreglada vas.

Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de la amazona.  
— ¿Te gusta?— se apresuró a preguntar, pero nada más realizar la pregunta, sintió vergüenza, y al dar un paso hacia delante, su tobillo se torció, por lo que el hombre se apresuró a agarrarla del brazo.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio, obviando la pregunta de la joven—. No deberías ponerte estos tacones tan altos. No parecen muy cómodos y puedes hacerte un esguince.

Pero ella simplemente movió el tobillo para cerciorarse que estaba en perfectas condiciones y sonrió.  
—A la mayoría de los hombres les gustan los tacones, ¿a ti no?

Milo se encogió de hombros y miró de soslayo a la joven, frunciendo el ceño.  
—No…a ver Shaina, ese tipo de chistes son un poco pasados de rosca y el hecho de que a mi me gusten los…

En ese momento apareció Hyoga, quien se sorprendió al ver al griego del brazo de la italiana.  
—Buenas noches— saludó a ambos—, ¿dónde váis?

—A cenar— respondió el caballero de Escorpio—, he invitado a Shaina porque gracias a ella, ayer conseguí una buena suma de dinero en la porra.

El ruso alzó una ceja y echó una mirada a la joven, quien estaba palpándose el tobillo, sin prestar atención.  
— ¿Y mi maestro?

—En Acuario, te está esperando, por eso no ha venido— respondió Milo—. No pienses que…

Hyoga entonces sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Lo sé, no te preocupes— replicó el ruso—. Bueno, voy corriendo antes de que se enfade… ¡disfrutad de la cena!

Tras agradecérselo, Milo suspiró y miró a la joven que llevaba del brazo.  
— ¿Estás lista del todo?— y ante la respuesta afirmativa, ella se aferró aún más al hombre—. Vamos entonces.

El restaurante no era nada del otro mundo, pero sí que tenía una comida exquisita. No en vano, tenía una puntuación muy alta en diversos portales de internet y la atención fue educada sin caer en el esnobismo propio de restaurantes de alta gama y tropecientas estrellas.

Los dos guerreros charlaron animadamente durante la velada, y Shaina disfrutó de un paréntesis de relajación y ambiente distendido, fuera de la rigidez que marcaba el Santuario.

En todo momento, Milo hizo gala de una alegría que para ella ya no era desconocida, pero si le hubiesen preguntado meses atrás sobre qué opinaba del caballero de Escorpio, nunca habría dicho que era un hombre alegre y distendido en las distancias cortas.

Y cada vez que obtenía ese tipo de respuestas por parte del griego, la joven se sentía más y más cómoda en su presencia.

Ella necesitaba urgentemente ese tipo de pensamiento positivo y jovial, sin caer en el desmadre del que se enorgullecían muchos de sus compañeros.

Milo era el equilibrio entre la sensatez que conllevaba su alto cargo con el toque justo de diversión propia de un hombre de su edad. Ni era extremadamente serio como Shaka o Saga ni un alocado como llegaban a ser Deathmask o Dohko.

Y sentirse cómoda en su compañía provocaba que se cuestionase otros aspectos que hacía tiempo había parecido olvidar.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?— preguntó el hombre, quien se había entretenido contándole una aventura que tuvo con Camus en una misión, a pesar de que ella estaba centrada en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Eh?— contestó ella, alzando la cabeza—. Sí, sí…

El caballero de Escorpio sonrió abiertamente y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Shaina, que qué quieres de postre.

Los ojos azules de Milo estaban fijos en ella, aguardando una respuesta. La italiana sintió que su cuerpo estaba acalorado y tragó saliva.  
—Algo frío, por favor— contestó rápidamente—. Un helado de…fresa.

El griego desvió entonces los ojos hacia el camarero, quien había apuntado lo solicitado por Shaina, y pedía a su vez un helado de chocolate.

Mientras él permanecía girado dándole instrucciones al camarero para que trajera un licor de limón italiano aparte de los helados y la cuenta, ella repasaba con sus ojos cada facción de él. De repente, sintió un deseo por acariciar el cabello de Milo y recostarse sobre su pecho.

El camarero depositó frente a ella un cuenco de cristal con dos bolas de helado de fresa, coronado con dos barquillos y nata por encima.

Ella hundió la cuchara en la cremosidad del helado y alzó la vista para mirar a su compañero, quien había devorado los barquillos de su postre y se disponía a atacar el helado.

Al percatarse de que Shaina se había quedado con la mirada fija, Milo sonrió y acercó el cuenco hasta la joven.  
—Toma lo que quieras— ofreció él, pensando que ella quería el helado de chocolate, en lugar del de fresa.

Shaina se sorprendió y acercó la cuchara, tomando un poco, pero más le sorprendió que Milo robase los barquillos y se los comiera llevándose un poco de helado de fresa.

—Está bueno, no sé por qué no te gusta— dijo él, relamiéndose—. Al menos es helado de fresa y no con sabor a fresa…

Un pensamiento tremendamente lascivo cruzó la mente de Shaina, quien volvió a enrojecerse y soltó la cuchara.

— ¿Quieres que te pida otra cosa?— preguntó el griego, al ver que solo jugueteaba con la cuchara.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras que el caballero de Escorpio le preguntaba si iba a terminarse el postre y al responder negativamente, comió lo más que pudo.

— ¿Y limoncello vas a querer?— preguntó de nuevo el hombre, extrañado por la actitud de su compañera.

Shaina aceptó y ambos brindaron con el licor frío. Tras pagar la cuenta, los dos se levantaron y salieron del restaurante.

Milo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora, con muchas preguntas rondando su cabeza. A su lado, Shaina permanecía con la mirada perdida y esto inquietó al caballero de oro.

—Shaina, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?— preguntó el griego—. Estás como ausente desde hace un buen rato, ¿he dicho o hecho algo que te haya sentado mal?

Entonces ella dejó de caminar y miró al hombre, quien se había inclinado para ponerse a su altura, sujetándola por los hombros y mirándola con preocupación.

Su respuesta fue inmediata, al deslizar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Milo e inclinar la cabeza para besar sus labios.

Fueron unos breves segundos que mantuvieron en vilo a la amazona de Ofiuco, mientras aguantaba el beso. Hasta que sintió que él se despegaba.  

— ¿Qué haces?— murmuró el hombre, apartando a la joven de su boca—. Shaina, ¿qué leches...?

— ¿No te ha gustado?— preguntó ella, extrañada ante la respuesta del griego, que se encontraba frente a ella, pero a una distancia prudencial.

Ni se había percatado de que Milo había retrocedido instintivamente tras despegar los labios. Y que tenía el ceño fruncido.  
— ¿Qué significa esto?—inquirió él, remarcando aún más el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

Ahora la extrañada era ella.

Miró a todos lados, se sentía como el foco de atención del lugar. Pero afortunadamente, la madrugada mantenía a la gente alejada de la calle.  
—Yo…esto…— tartamudeó confusa—, ¿No sé?— dijo dejando escapar una media risa.

Milo aún mantenía la mirada fija y finalmente sacudió la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una risa también, lo que provocó que la mujer se sintiera, por unos instantes, aliviada.  
—A ver, no quiero ser descortés contigo ni grosero, nada lejos de mi intención pero, ¿te has tomado esta cita como si fuera romántica?

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla sin emitir juicio alguno.  
  
—Porque te recuerdo que te he invitado porque no quisiste aceptar el dinero de la apuesta— recordó el caballero de oro—. Quiero decir, que como amigo tuyo…te he invitado…por ayudarme…es mi forma de agradecértelo… ¿lo entiendes?—tanteó Milo, esperando una reacción de la italiana.

Ella resopló y agachó la cabeza.  
—Perfectamente— contestó, sin que ninguna otra palabra pudiera salir de su garganta.

Tras esto, la joven se alejó corriendo del lugar, dejando atrás a Milo que por un momento quiso ir tras ella y llamarla, pero finalmente desechó la idea, al ver que ella ni siquiera le había escuchado.  
—Mierda…


End file.
